The Charmed Ones
by DarkMoon987
Summary: What if Hermione, Ginny and Luna were the charmed ones? Heres a unique story for you all. Inspired by Charmed. I'm really bad at summarys, so just read and review!


Charmed Again

_Some people believe in magic, others don't. Our world was filled with so much evil that the Gods had gave powers to some lucky families, these powers had grew stronger over the decades. Through these powers, good could fight back, but they were never as strong. So legends and stories were made about the so called, 'Power of Three' with that, the threesome who had the power of three were to be made the strongest witch's or wizard's of all time. The Gods didn't know this, they didn't create this, it was made my coincidence. And that's how, the Halliwell's life's were changed forever. _

Hermione Halliwell sat looking at the computer screen in front of her, she had to write a whole column on 'How to find the perfect man' when she knew nothing about love. She pulled her curly brown hair back, probing her glasses onto her head. She peered out of the window, seeing a dirty blonde haired girl walking to the door. Fuck. She quickly turned off the computer and threw her glasses onto her bed, running down the staircase.

"Ginny?" Hermione shouted finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, "Why is _she_ here?" Hermione gasped as she saw her sister walking to the door.

"She just needed a place to stay for a while, its no biggy" Ginny giggled, straightening her top before reaching for the doorknob.

"Goodness Ginny" Hermione whispered, standing in front of the door. "Why didn't I hear about this? Don't you remember what she did?" she said.

"Look, she's still our sister, just calm down" Ginny smiled, opening the door and pushing Hermione out of the way.

"Good evening Ginny" Luna looked up smiling, Ginny looked at the picked flower in her hand, "I was curious to which flower this was, beautiful don't you think?" Luna smiled.

"Beautiful" Ginny smirked, trying not to laugh. "Come in, I've done up your room, you did bring your bags right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, yes, they shall be arriving soon" Luna commented, "I haven't been here for a while, its funny how it hasn't changed, it still feels like grandma's here"

Hermione glared, she hated bringing up dead family members. "Oh you shouldn't still mourn Hermione, death is precious just as much as life"

Luna looked like almost a stranger to Hermione, although she hadn't changed. She hasn't seen her sister for 10 years, ever since Luna dropped out of high school to study with a boy from Paris. He promised her the world, and being Looney, she believed him. Luna didn't make contact with her family since then. A taxi beeped outside, knocking Hermione's gaze, Luna smiled and walked to get her bags.

"Oh for heavens sake" Hermione whispered looking at Ginny, "It would have been the decent thing to at least of told me"

"Don't you have work to be getting done?" Ginny commented, folding her arms.

"I'm almost finished if you must know" Hermione smiled, she had a couple of paragraphs left, she had used Ginny's past relationships to write the column.

"I've got a date later" Ginny added, "5 foot 9, brunette, 27, Dean Thomas"

"I'll help you get ready" Hermione sighed, walking to the kitchen. She was quite jealous of Ginny because she always had the boys. Hermione did have her hand full, but she found work more interesting and the relationship failed.

Within a couple of hours, Luna felt at home again. She had even brought bits of furniture and put them in her old room she had as a child. She threw herself on the queen sized bed and Ginny had left her alone. She thought back to being 4 again, playing hide and seek with her older sisters, and how when she had snuck off into the attic her grandmother shouted at her. This gave her an idea.

"I wonder" Luna thought said out loud, she got up from her bed, and out of the room. She heard her sisters voices coming from Ginny's room and laughed quietly when Hermione made a dirty joke. She quickly swept her feet up the long stairs leading to attic, and pulled on the door. It was still locked. She picked a bobby pin from her hair and put it into the lock, it clicked open.

Walking into the attic, she realised nobody had been here for a while as the dust covered most of the room.

"Luna?" Hermione called, hearing the creeks from the attic. Luna did not respond but was in awe as she looked through old stuff that hadn't been seen for god knows how many years. She looked at the window of the attic, a book was on a stand, unopened.

"Luna I know your up here, I heard your footsteps, you know your not allowed up here" Hermione's voice got louder and louder as she got closer.

"What's this?" Luna smiled to herself, wiping the dust off the book. _Book of Shadows_ it read.

"What are you doing up here?" Hermione asked, looking at her younger stranger of a sister. "What is that?" Hermione added coming and putting her hands on the book.

The pages of the book flicked so fast that Hermione's eyes felt dizzy. The pages stopped at a page called, _The Power of 3_.

"The power of 3" Luna read, "This book seems magical, did you see how the pages moved on their own?" Luna looked at her sister.

"This is absolutely outrageous, there is no such as magic Looney, the wind blew it" Hermione commented shutting the book.

"But the windows aren't open" Luna replied, the idea of magic thrilled her.

"Guys, I'm off on my date now" Ginny called up the stairs. Hermione looked up at Luna and shuck her head, walking out of the attic. Luna's hopes were still high as she picked up the book and went into her room.

Ginny 's date Dean Thomas was waiting in the car for her. Her smile grew wider as she watched the dark skinned man come out of the car. She knocked back her long red hair off her shoulders and onto her back, walking towards him.

"You look beautiful" Dean smiled, his eyes gazing at her red dress. Ginny smiled and they both got into his car.

"So where are we going?" Ginny smiled, hoping the date would go well.

"Somewhere private" Dean smirked, sounding quite dark.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Dean said, his free hand grabbed Ginny's and squeezed it sending butterflies through her body.

Meanwhile, back at home, Luna sat reading through the book. The rain had come down and Hermione had left to go look through some dating books in the library, to help with her column. Luna flicked through the different pages of the Book of Shadows, there were different creatures on every page, stating names, powers, and spells. Then she flicked back to the page called, _Power of 3_, and read out loud the spell. Not knowing that this was what started their new life's all together.

xxxx

Dean Thomas's brown eyes sparkled as he stopped the car outside an abounded house. Bricks were missing, the door had been kicked open, and the plants had died. Ginny's smile faded, a sense of danger in her heart. She looked at Dean with a concerned look.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, the sound of rain hitting the car sounded louder to her more than ever.

"Home" Dean smiled.

"You said it was somewhere special" Ginny whispered, her voice getting weak.

"It is special darling" Dean smirked leaving the car, he opened the passenger door and pulled her out then locking the door.

"Get off me!" Ginny yelled, trying to break free from his hand. She pulled on her arm, while looking around for somebody to walk past or notice her. She let out a loud scream, Dean quickly put his hand over her mouth and pulled her into the house.

"Stay here witch" Dean ordered throwing her to the ground. He locked the door in the kitchen so she couldn't get out.

"Witch?!" Ginny said in a confused way, "Seriously I think you've got the wrong girl" Ginny replied.

"Be quiet!" Dean asked. He turned to face her, this time his teeth were razor like and he had a ball of fire in his hand. "I think I'll kill you before you find out what you are" Dean laughed, the ball of fire bouncing in his hand. He threw it at her, her reflexes made her put her out as if trying to stop him. She waited to feel the burn hit her, but it didn't. She looked up to see Dean froze in mid motion, along with the fireball which was inches from her face. She took a step back.

"What- how-eh?" Ginny couldn't find the words to express her shock. But she quickly grabbed her purse she dropped, and ran out of the dirty house.

"Help! HELP!" Ginny shouted, screaming. But there no was no answer, no sign of life here. She quickly opened Deans car door, relief ran through her body as she realised the keys were still in the car. She turned on the car, and drove back trying to remember her way back.

On the other side of London, Hermione Halliwell was flicking through different books. She had just gone to grab a book from a stand, when the book flew off and hit the floor. Her eyes widened, she flicked her hand to grab another, but this time the whole book stand fell down.

"Luna" Hermione said, anger filling her body.

"Excuse me, can you not make so much mess please" an old lady yelled picking up the books.

"Sorry" Hermione commented, feeling embarrassed. She ran through the bookshelves and different books fell down, she heard the old lady screaming behind her but decided it was best to leave. She ran through the rain, her curls sticking to her face.

Luna sat at the Halliwell Manor, she heard door bang and Hermione screaming her name. Within seconds Ginny had come through the door, and Hermione had stopped shouting.

"Luna, please come out of your room" Hermione spoke, almost whispering through the door. Her voice sounded soft.

Luna sighed and walked to see both of her sisters outside the door. She looked at the middle red haired sister, she had tears still running from her eyes.

"What's happened?" Luna asked, both her sisters explained different stories. Luna's eyes grew wider, "That's it! The power of 3! Meaning I must have the power of premonition" she smiled, walking back into her room. She pointed to the page.

"That's all nonsense" Hermione reminded them both, "We probably just imagined it"

"I couldn't of possibly imagined Dean" Ginny added, Hermione's eyes grew teary.

"It's okay" Luna smiled, putting her hands on both of her sisters hands. As soon as they all touched, a light shined down on them. All three sisters looked up into the light, and then it died out.

"What on earth was that?" Ginny asked, laughing.

A loud crash came from downstairs, shaking the whole room. Ginny had stopped laughing, and Hermione had got up to walk towards the door. A familiar voice called all of the sisters names making Ginny's eyes water.

"Its him, Dean." She whispered, "I froze him with my hands, I didn't know how long that would last so I ran away" she added.

"Its okay, we're witches now, he can't hurt us" Luna smiled squeezing Ginny's hand.

"We can't possibly kill him" Hermione gasped.

"But he'll kill us first" Luna replied.

"We can make a compromise, we can't kill" Hermione spoke.

"Oh yeah, 'Hey Dean, don't kill us, but instead lets make daisy chains together and be happy family, even though you almost killed me earlier" Ginny added, glaring at Hermione.

Another loud crash shuck the room. All three sisters ran out of the room, and tip toed down the stairs, Ginny caught Dean's eye but hid behind the wall.

"I know you're here Ginny, I can hear your heart beating, your scared aren't you?" Dean teased walking further to the wall.

"We need a potion, we can't kill with freezing or flicking, or my god damn useless power" Luna whispered hiding by her sister.

"No killing" Hermione said. A fireball shot right next to Ginny.

"Hermione flick him!" Ginny shouted. Dean shimmered in front of her and Ginny let out a scream, her hands freezing him again.

"Make the potion!" Ginny yelled at her sisters, both nodded and ran up to the attic. Ginny followed but grabbed the book out of her sisters room.

"His going to unfreeze soon, we repeat this spell" Hermione told her sisters, as she read through the book in a matter of seconds. "This spell will help vanquish your first warlock"

"It's like a baby book, we should take pictures and write 'Babies first warlock'" Ginny laughed to herself. Hermione glared at her.

"What happened to not killing him?" Luna asked looking at Hermione.

"I'm not risking your life's, over his" Hermione smiled.

A shimmer appeared in the room, within seconds Dean was in the room. The black shimmer had faded showing Dean. A smile was on his face as he looked at the sisters. Hermione held her sisters hands and repeated the same line _The Power of 3 will set us free_ and her sisters joined in, chanting. Dean's body started to dissolve and a loud cry came from his mouth. In seconds Dean was gone, and all that was left was ashes.

"Ginny's first time sweeping up warlock ashes" Hermione laughed, passing her a broom.

And this was how the power of 3 was officially made.


End file.
